


obviously oblivious

by ardentmischief



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmischief/pseuds/ardentmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soojung is tired of her best friends dancing around each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	obviously oblivious

soojung, taemin, and jongin have known each other since before any of them could talk. their parents were old college friends and the three children had weekly playdates for the first five years of their lives. taemin and jongin are the only two people who know soojung better than she knows herself, and in turn she knows them better than they know themselves, too. 

she notices it in their first year of high school. taemin always stares at jongin's lips when he talks. jongin always hugs taemin for a few seconds longer than necessary. taemin is more enraptured than ever when jongin dances. jongin leans in ever so slightly every time taemin throws an arm over his shoulder. all three of them are as close as they've ever been, but the boys are shy around each other now. each stares while the other isn't looking. it's frustrating to soojung, how taemin and jongin are so obvious and so oblivious all at the same time. 

it drags on, and before they know it they're all in their first year of college. they share an apartment because jongin and taemin are protective of soojung (even though they know she doesn't need protection) and soojung wouldn't dream of rooming with anyone else (and she's determined to get her oblivious best friends together before year's end). the boys still try to hide their feelings, but soojung can see it's starting to get more difficult. jongin doesn't sleep with a shirt on, and doesn't put one on before stumbling into the living room every morning. taemin's face goes completely red before he hides behind his bowl of cereal. soojung hides a laugh behind her hand and turns to give jongin his breakfast. taemin goes to the college's dance studio every day after school, jongin tagging along to dance and soojung sitting off to the side, finishing her homework and figuring out whether to order in or make ramen for dinner. 

everyone at the studio knows jongin and taemin are crushing on each other. sehun teases them sometimes, asking if they're dating yet. taemin blushes, jongin stutters out a "no!", and soojung passes off her laughter as a coughing fit. sehun asks soojung about it more seriously later, while the other two boys warm up. he's shocked when she tells him they have no idea of each other's feelings. 

it takes weeks, but soojung finally comes up with the perfect plan to set up her two best friends: the age old party favourite, truth or dare. 

(okay, so maybe it's not the best plan soojung's ever come up with, but she's annoyed that her best friends keep making eyes at each other and not doing anything about their feelings. sue her.) 

they're at the studio again, joined by sehun, yixing, and kibum. the other three boys are in on soojung's plan, and the four of them keep exchanging glances, hoping this will finally work. 

they warm up with a few rounds, trying not to make jongin and taemin suspicious. krystal drinks yixing's disgusting protein shake ("how do you drink that every day, it tastes like shit!" "how do you know what shit tastes like?"), sehun does girl group dances ("do 'nonono'!" "do 'expectation'!" "do 'like a cat'!"), and yixing googles the meaning of 'california hot pocket' ("what the FUCK") before he finally sets the ball rolling, grinning sweetly at jongin. 

"i dare you to kiss taemin. on the lips." 

jongin's face turns the same colour as soojung's hair (she's dyed it a nice shade of pink, just to try something new) before he turns toward taemin and awkwardly clears his throat. taemin looks away from his staring contest with the floor and at his best friend's face instead. he swallows slowly before turning his body to face jongin. soojung rolls her eyes, jongin and taemin are being so dramatic. "hurry up before we push you two together" 

this is what finally prompts jongin to lean in, pressing a quick kiss to taemin's lips before pulling away and averting his eyes. yixing snorts "that's not a kiss! it's gotta be ten seconds at least." jongin glares at him, but it's rendered ineffective by the blush still on his cheeks. 

taemin kisses jongin this time, and jongin goes very still. sehun hoots when taemin puts a hand on jongin’s cheek and kisses him harder, yixing and soojung high-five, kibum rolls his eyes and mutters something about “finally”. 

except it’s not finally because soojung’s friends are still completely oblivious, even after practically making out with each other. now taemin blushes every time jongin walks into the room, and jongin catches himself touching his own lips from time to time. soojung is more or less back to square one, and more pissed off than ever. 

her patience reaches its limit a week after truth or dare, when the three of them are watching a movie in their apartment. jongin and taemin sit on opposite ends of the couch, while soojung curls up in the middle with a sleeping bag and a bowl of popcorn. her best friends keep staring at each other (longingly, ugh that’s so cheesy and gross) when they think the other isn’t looking and she’s so fed up she can’t even concentrate on the movie. she puts her popcorn to the side and hops out of her sleeping bag. she pauses the movie and turns to face the boys on the couch.

“god. god, you guys are so oblivious. jongin, you’re so in love with taemin! taemin, you’re so in love with jongin! why can’t either of you just tell each other how you feel? do you have any fucking idea how infuriating it is watching your best friends in the whole world try to hide their feelings from each other? no! you don’t! so can you two just please, please, please just tell each other how you fucking feel so i don’t have to watch you pine after each other anymore!"

jongin and taemin just stare at her, jaws dropped and eyes unblinking. soojung huffs “i’m going to bed. deal with this yourselves."

she gets in bed and pulls the covers up over her head before falling asleep.

(yeah, maybe she was a bit harsh, but they deserved it. how can two people be in love for years and not know it? people are frustrating, even when they’re your best friends.)

soojung walks into the living room the next morning to find her best friends snoring on the couch, limbs wrapped around each other. she smiles before throwing a cushion at them. 

“wake up, lovebirds!"

(the new couple take it upon themselves to return their best friend’s favour by setting her up with the cute, short-haired girl with the smile and the guitar who sometimes stops by the dance studio after class to play for them. that, however, is a story for another time.)


End file.
